Grad po mjeri čovjeka
Proces urbanizacije aktualan jedanas više no ikad. Nažalost, sve češći imperativ kvantiteta dovodi do gradnje spavaonica i »krletki« u kojima čovjek neće živjeti nego »stanovati «. Kada su naši stari gradili za sebe, prije gradnje stavljali su četiri kamena na mjesta gdje je trebala stajati kuća. Ako se nakon dan-dva ispod kamenja nisu nastanile životinjice, nije ni čovjek gradio na tom mjestu, jer ako ne mogu one tu živjeti, kako može ČOVJEK. Danas toga više nema. Štaviše, čovjeku se oduzima i taj posebni 'životni prostor, smješta ga se u montažne betonske blokove i tako mu se daje »mogućnost« da egzistira. Neposredni poticaj za ovu knjigu bio je sam pojam »grad po mjeri čovjeka «, koji se pojavio na urbanističkoj konferenciji o planiranju naselja Mišeluk kod Novog Sada, održanoj 1980. g. Budući da konferencija nije rasvijetlila što bi se pod tim pojmom podrazumijevalo, dr Rudi Supek nastoji da odgovori na taj izazov. Autor knjigom osvjetljava probleme suvremenog urbanizma vezane uz socijalnu integraciju pojedinca u društvenu zajednicu. Na samom početku knjige autor nam skreće pažnju na dva bitna pojma — pojam stanovanja i pojam prebivanja. Preko kulturno-antropološkog pristupa želi se predočiti razlika između tih pojmova. Do kada je čovjek prebivao u svom domu i kada je počeo stanovati, teško je odrediti, jer stanovanje ne znači iščezavanje prebivanja. Ako je čovjek po prirodi lutalica i čovjek od akcije, tada se on može osloboditi prostorne vezanosti i skučenosti, ali samo uz cijenu skupe tehnologije koja ga činizavisnim i koja je negacija njegove slobode. »Što znači sloboda, ako se vi okrećete kao kuglica u lutrijskom bubnju i ne slutite u kojem ćete se pretincu zaustaviti?« (str. 17.) Stvaranje i razaranje kroz povijest, od nomadskog života do industrijalizacije i otuđenosti, imalo je znatan odraz na čovjeka. Širenje gradova i industrije dovodilo je do urbanizacije i sve većeg razaranja i uništavanja prirode, koje danas ne zna za granicu. Na primjeru »kraha« New Yorka autor nastoji pokazati sav »sjaj i bijedu velegrada«. On kaže: »Grad koji kao stvaralački čin ispunja čovjeka osjećajem moći i ponosa, ali koji ga svojim dimenzijama ujedno prerasta i čini sićušnim, izgubljenim. Grad koji osvaja, ali prignječuje« (str. 47.) Drugi pfimjer koji autor navodi jesu »Tornjevi tjeskobe u Parizu « koji su trebali donijeti »novo umijeće života«, a donijeli su suprotne efekte — od usamljenosti i psihosomatskih neugoda do pojačanih poteškoća u društvenim odnosima. Sve su to znakovi ovog vremena koji ukazuju da je potrebno ukrotiti megalomanske težnje ka gigantizmu i vratiti se na početak. I to onaj početak koji čovjeku vraća ljudskost, gradu dušu, prirodi život. Takvim humanističkim idejama bavili su se eoretičari »Nove urbane politike«. Oni su nastojali oživjeti grad kao kolektivnu stvarnost, kao mjesto društvene integracije ili kohezije. A jedan od prvih elemenata ljudske integracije u gradu je ulica. Nju je trebalo rehabilitirati, jer je bila građena, po principima modernog urbanizma, tako da postane »kanal za automobile «. Zatim bi trebalo iz grada ukloniti segregaciju koja je nastala kao posljedica klasnih imovinskih odnosa. Treba težiti integraciji raznih društvenih slojeva stanovništva u gradu. Vodi li ova politika stvaranju »grada po mjeri čovjeka«? Budući da je čovjek prije svega biće zajednice, zoon politikon, to će pojam »grad po mjeri čovjeka« značiti »grad po mjeri određene društvene zajednice čovjeka «, što nužno uključuje ne samo biološke, nego prije svega društvene i kulturne kriterije. To znači da grad pretpostavlja stvaralački dijalog između urbanog prostora i građanina. Međutim, u tom odnosu čovjek postaje rob tehnološkog vremena koje mu ne ostavlja mnogo mjesta za individualno doživljavanje. Vrijeme ne dolazi iz čovjeka, niti prolazi kroz njega, već je čovjek ubačen u njega kao u neku bujicu; Čovjek je »gonjen « tim vremenom. To znači da je temporalnost način doživljavanja vremena od strane čovjeka koji se svakodnevno, tjedno i mjesečno kreće kroz svoj gradski prostor. Čovjek, živeći u njemu, nastoji se s njime identificirati. Grad mora biti strukturiran po mjeri njegova života jer doživljaj vremena mora odgovarati nekim idealnim normama čovjekovog kretanja u vremenu. Na kraju knjige, autor govori o socijalnoj integraciji u urbanom prostoru. Taj problem se razmatra sa dva osnovna stajališta — preko oblika društvene integracije i oblika simboličke identifikacije. Problematika socijalne integracije u urbanom kontekstu neminovno je vezana za izgradnju novih »naselja bez duše«. Jedan od osnovnih razloga za planiranje tih naselja jest kvantitet — gustoća i nabijenost ljudi, građevina i zbivanja, što dovodi do razvoja specifičnih urbanih interakcija, »bolesnih« i »krnjih «, u kojima se susreću ljudi koji se ne poznaju, te su njihovi kontakti površni i formalni. Do takve krize socijalne integracije dovodi raspadanje tradicionalnih oblika integracije, što je ujedno posljedica porasta životnog standarda velike mase ljudi, koji im omogućuje da zadovolje svoje parcijalne želje bez ulaženja u kompromise. Takav vid socijalne dezintegracije uzrokovan je dijelom i suvremenom podjelom rada, čija je direktna posljedica iščezavanje uloge roditelja (»nevidljivi otac«). Istovremeno, s »odbacivanjem očeva«, dolazi do obrata u vrijednosnom odnosu, do otuđenja i njegovih duševnih izraza: tjeskobe i agresivnosti. Gubljenje tradicionalnog značaja obitelji kao daljnju posljedicu ima pridavanje sve većeg društvenog značaja djeci, omladini, školovanju, starim i usamljenim ljudima. Kao reakcija na život u »usamljenoj gomili«, omladina danas u velegradovima pokušava oživjeti one stare oblike porodice, kakva je postojala kod nas u velikim zadružnim porodicama. To je spontani otpor protiv moderne privatizacije i ujedno znači težnju za re-isocijalizacijom čovjeka, za njegovom stvarnom integracijom u kolektivni život. Kao logični nastavak prethodne autorove knjige Ova jedina zemlja, ovaj rad predstavlja značajan impuls suvremenom sociološkom promišljanju odnosa čovjeka i grada. Ekspanzijom ekološke svijesti higijena čovjekovog življenja dobiva novu dimenziju. Novi duh u arhitekturi uvažava tendencije biourbanizma, a suvremena znanost ih potvrđuje ukazujući na nužnost uspostavljanja harmonije čovjeka i prirode. Grad u takvom odnosu predstavlja medij povratka iskonskom i sudbinskom skladu čovjeka sa samim sobom. Kategorija:Sociologija grada